<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>it’s never just the wind by mercyziegler</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23859037">it’s never just the wind</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercyziegler/pseuds/mercyziegler'>mercyziegler</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>My Unsolved Romance [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff without Plot, Hurt Ryan Bergara, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Panic Attacks, Protective Shane Madej, This is super short I’m sorry, could be read as platonic but why would you, shyan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:08:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,113</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23859037</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercyziegler/pseuds/mercyziegler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Ry, it’s okay. I know you care about this show, so do I. But I care about you more. Your fans care about you more. You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to, okay? If you wanna go home right now, it’s okay. We’ll go. If you want to record a little more, I promise I won’t leave your side”.</p><p>OR: Ryan has a panic attack on a haunted house and Shane calms him down.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ryan Bergara &amp; Shane Madej, Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>My Unsolved Romance [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1722334</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>237</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>it’s never just the wind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wasn’t even gonna post this cause I wrote it on my phone and format SUCKS, but I think I should just throw it out there and maybe bring ya’ll some comfort in this troubling times. Read tags. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>SOMEWHERE HAUNTED<br/>
LIKE... 3AM OR SOMETHING</p><p> </p><p>“Oh holy fuck” Ryan swears when he feels a cold breeze pass through his legs. “Did you feel that?”<br/>
“Oh, you mean literally the wind? Yeah, I felt that” Shane replied with the most annoyed voice he could make.<br/>
Ryan rolled his eyes, “there’s literally nowhere in here where wind could come from, we’re in a closed room and all the windows in this goddamned house are closed”.<br/>
Shane was silent.<br/>
“AND YOU FELT IT TOO!” Ryan cheered, trying not to sound as scared as he was. “That’s definitely a ghost. DEFINITELY!”<br/>
Shane buffed, “yes Ryan, cause there’s no logical explanation for a breeze of cold air. It has to be a-“<br/>
And then there’s a thud upstair, like someone hitting his foot on the floor. Only once.<br/>
Ryan legitimately freaks out, his eyes wide open, “holy- did you hear that? SHANE THERE’S NO ONE UP THERE, OH MY GOD OH MY GOD!”<br/>
Shane placed his hand on Ryan’s shoulder, making the smaller one shiver to the touch. “Ryan! It’s probably nothing, come on. Let’s take a look” he said getting up from the chair in front of Ryan’s and gesturing for his friend to do the same.<br/>
But he was so, so scared.<br/>
“Shane...”<br/>
“Ryan?”<br/>
“I- I don’t think I’m going to physically be able to stay here alone for 10 minutes” he said, embarrassed. <br/>
Shane sat again, again placing his hand on the other man’s shoulder. “Ry, you don’t have to do it if you’re scared. It’s okay” he said calmly, using a way lower tone than normal.<br/>
Ryan was struggling to breathe now; he knew he was having a panic attack. In the middle of a recording. In a haunted house. Fuck. “I have to, Shane! I have to! This show is” he was now breathless, “it is everything... to me... i have to... make it perfect... i can’t ruin it, Shane. I-“<br/>
Shane was now gesturing for the cameras to stop recording. They did. Shane gestured them to leave the house as well. They left.<br/>
“Ryan, look at me” Shane said trying to sound chill, like he always was. In reality, he was freaking out, seeing Ryan like that always broke his heart, but it’s been a while since his friend had this bad of a panic attack. <br/>
The little guy did look at him, eventually. His eyes watering, his hands shaking, struggling to breathe. Shane’s first reaction was to hug him, to bring him close and protect him of his destructive thoughts. Ryan placed his head on his friend’s shoulder, but didn’t move much more than that. His eyes facing the wall behind Shane.<br/>
Shane, however, was doing his absolute best to hold him as close as physically possible, considering both of them were sitting in chairs in front of each other. The taller one waited for a while, hoping Ryan couldn’t feel his heart beating maybe as fast as his. Once Ryan’s breath got a little less chaotic, Shane started to whisper things on his ear. He didn’t need more noise than his mind was already doing.<br/>
“Ry, it’s okay. I know you care about this show, so do I. But I care about you more. Your fans care about you more. You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to, okay? If you wanna go home right now, it’s okay. We’ll go. If you want to record a little more, I promise I won’t leave your side”. <br/>
Ryan felt those words go straight to his nervous system and they were the most powerful medicine he could take in that moment. He took a minute of deep breaths to be able to breathe normally again, his hands slowly getting less shaky as well.<br/>
When Ryan finally found the strength to move, his first reaction was to hug Shane back, positioning himself better on his chair so his legs were closed in the empty space of Shane’s opened ones; his arms wrapped around the other man’s waist like his life depended on it.<br/>
Maybe it did, after all.<br/>
“I hate being like this” Ryan said with a stuffy nose. <br/>
Shane felt his heart tighten in his chest. “Being like this is what makes you the best of us, Ry”, Shane placed his hand on Ryan’s hair, caressing it gently. “You’re perfect just like this...”<br/>
Shane’s mind froze once he realized what he was saying. He didn’t mean to say everything that was in his mind like that. God, if he ever told Ryan everything he wanted to say things would be ruined for them.<br/>
The thought of losing that little guy almost made Shane have the panic attack this time. So, he held him even tighter, like a defense mechanism.<br/>
“You’re just saying that to make me feel better” Ryan said, smiling, using one of his hands to dry the remaining tears on his eyes.<br/>
Shane smiled, “you know, the worst part is... I am not”. He moved away a little, just enough to look at his friend in the eyes and place one of his hands on his cheek. “I mean it, Ry.”<br/>
Ryan smiled, his eyes and nose red. He was looking as vulnerable as someone could. “Who knew you could be soft like that...” he giggled.<br/>
Shane’s expression softened even more and he was now using his thumb to caress Ryan’s still wet cheek. “It’s your fault. You make me like this.”<br/>
They just sat there for a while, starring in each other’s eyes, then smiling like fools for no reason at all. <br/>
Ryan just had a panic attack in a haunted house, he wasn’t scared of anything anymore. <br/>
“I love you, Shane. Thank you for being here”<br/>
Shane’s heart stopped. Ryan didn’t push. He waited, leaning his head in the direction of Shane’s hand, craving for the touch.<br/>
“Thank you for letting me be here for you, Ry. And I love you too.”<br/>
“Now, we should probably call the guys back in so we can finish this.”<br/>
“Yeah” Shane smiled, their faces close. “Yeah, we should.”<br/>
Ryan giggled, and hurtfully they let go of each other, immediately knowing they were not ready for it yet.<br/>
Oh well, they weren’t ready for a lot of things yet.<br/>
Ryan yelled for the guys to come in and got up from his chair, fixing his face the best he could. Shane followed the lead, and they put their chairs back under the table as they were before. <br/>
“I told you, I won’t leave your side” Shane reminded, looking in the direction of the door where the two cameramen were making their way in.<br/>
Ryan smiled, “I never asked you to.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Let me know if you want more of these two ♥️ Stay safe!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>